


He's The Bomb And You Lit The Fuse

by Soul4Sale



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Gay, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slash, Yaoi, ashley pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s apparent, even to me, what’s going on here. I’m surprised someone like Chris can’t see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's The Bomb And You Lit The Fuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CadaverousDingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaverousDingo/gifts).



> So, I had this idea kind of randomly, and at first it was totally different, but I really ended up liking this for it, instead. Writing on this while I dye my hair; gonna be a pretty redhead, soon. oUo Anyway, here we go~

With my heart rate calming, I finally take in the looks the two young men with me are shooting each other. Chris looks totally at ease, here with me and his best friend, and I can’t help but enjoy seeing him so happy. It’s Josh’s looks, though, that make me begin thinking. 

After all, Josh has always looked fond around Chris, like he would never be happy again if our friend was out of sight. He liked to touch him, usually little rubs to his shoulder or high fives, excessive excuses in order to just be close. But most of it was in those _eyes_. Those ivy eyes would always sneak over to him, no matter what we were doing, and suddenly it all made sense.

It’s apparent, even to me, what’s going on here. I’m surprised someone like Chris can’t see it. Josh _must_ be in love with his best friend, and our bespectacled friend is too dense to see it.

“I think I’ll leave you two alone,” I tell them, grinning slightly, “Sam said something about a bath, and I think that sounds _wonderful._ Josh, you should tell them.” With that, I turn and head back towards the main level of the house, hearing Josh sputtering and Chris questioning him behind me.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Ashley. Really. I just don’t like shipping her and Chris because Josh deserves some happiness. ; u; I hope you guys liked my short little ramble-fic.


End file.
